Disguises
by AngelWings46846
Summary: Sometimes appearances can be deceiving... Rated M: For Language
1. Prolouge

Disguises Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. **

_"You don't know me. No one does. So stop acting like you do." _

Those words just keep re-playing themselves over and over in my head. It's no use trying to think of anything different. I'm plauged by those words. Those words that may have shut me out of her life... forever. All I wanted to do was uncover the secrets of the girl in blue and use them against her, instead I found myself falling in love with her. How ironic right? I fell in love with being proven wrong. That's right I, Brick Jojo, was wrong about little ol' blue. Thing is, she isn't as she seems. Weak, I mean. She is far from it. But it's how she shows her strength that drew me to her. She can hide all she wants with that happy-peppy attittude, there's still no changing the fact that deep down she has some scars too. And that's the first thing learning about her that made me fall fo her. What I learned was life hasn't been all kind to her either but she doesn't let that drag her down from what she values as important. So yeah, Bubbles Utonium, I don't know you. I don't know you at all. But I'm determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 1

Disguises Chapter 1 Simple

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. **

_I'm a simple person who hides a thousand feelings behind the happiest smile_.

Though I suppose 'simple' isn't the right word to describe a girl who was created by sugar and Chemical X, who then became a town's heroine at age 5 along with her two sisters but well, that's who I am. Simple. I'm obediant, I've never really agrued with anyone once they tell me something to do. I go through the everyday motions, get up, take a shower, get dressed, brush teeth, have breakfast, go to school. I get good grades, which aren't A++ like Blossom's but I'm not failing either. I'm average, B+ or C+ depends on the assignment or class really. Buttercup? It dosen't matter which assignment or class she's taking, she passes with a B. 16 now and I am attractive, I know that I am and I hate it. I'm constantly being hit on.

I'm 5ft 5in and I'm sure, I'm done growing, I am very curvy. My chest is a small B-32, and my skin is like porclin, I look like a blonde Snow White really. And my wavy golden-blonde hair reaches my mid back. I go to my job at the local pet shelter every day, even on weekends and then I go straight home. Simple. I'm not happy about my life nor am I loathing it, I'm simply...content. Which is a big step to what my life was before. Nobody knows what lies beneath the surface. People see what they want to see, so they don't have to ask any questions. And it's fine that way, I don't want to answer any of those questions. But it wouldn't hurt for someone to notice and try to get me to talk. I've become a mute basically, I only talk when spoken too. Or I talk when I have to put on my façade so my sisters don't suspect anything wrong.

It's not hard to put on a smile and have everyone believe that I am okay. It's scary how good I've become at deciving people. I guess I'm fine with it, nobody would believe the truth even if I told them. I almost don't believe it myself, it's too...horrible to believe. No one will believe me if I told them that I had been horribly raped at 15 last year at the 'End of the Year' party at Princess's house. The one who comitted the crime follows me everywhere I go. It's like someone's constantly breathing down my neck. Every where I turn I'm staring back into those forest green eyes. My sisters always yell at me for being a 'baby' when he's near when we have to battle them to get something back that they stole. But _he_ took something from be that I can never get back. No matter how much I want to go back in time and change it. I can't.

He stole my innocence. So yeah, I have reason to fear my polar opposite. I do fear him, I also hate him. I've never hated anybody in my life, as much as I hate him. Yeah, he may have stolen my innocence but he hasn't stolen my courage. My spirit, he didn't break me. I'm still standing. And I keep telling myself that after he comes for me again and again. He hasn't stopped. If I thought that 1st time was the last time, I was dead wrong. Literally any time that I'm alone, so my sisters can't come to my rescue. And I know Boomer and Brick wouldn't either, hell, I bet they'd join him. He wants to break me, the phsyco tells me he's in love with me and he'll keep doing it until I learn to love him back. At first he wanted to tear apart the Powerpuff Girls so he and his brothers could rule all of Townsville and eventually the world.

But since I wouldn't surrender to the comforting darkness, he kept trying to break me every time. With every time I guess he started to fall in love with the fact that I'm the one person who won't surrender to him. He started to fall in love with me. _He has a sick, twisted way of showing his love for me. _Every. Single. Time. But some how, some way, I manage to stay strong. And I'm thankfull to whatever force at work that's keeping me sane. I suppose it's my own stubborness refusing to bow down to him. As long as I keep it in the back of my mind in that dark corner curled up in a ball, I can genuinely be happy again. But that hasn't happened in a while. A long while. My cell phone rings, telling me it's Blossom with my ringtone.

"What is it?" I asked a little concerned.

"We have to go now, the boys are terrorzing citizens again." Blossom said in a hurry.

"Alright, I'll have to work the night shift though for missing this one." I told her.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell dad, just get here. Now!" she ordered in full commander mode.

"Rachel, do you mind covering for me, I have to get downtown because the Rowdyruffs are causing havoc again." I explained to my manager/co-worker.

"Sure, hun. I'll see you when you get back." she said giving me a smile.

I smiled back, took off my apron that I was using to wash the dogs and flew out of the pet shop. Rachel is a short woman, about 5ft. In her late 20's I'd say. She is very pretty though, with pixie cut styled platnim blonde hair and light green eyes. Rachel is also really nice and worked with my shedule with school and other things so I could work. I thankful for that. Being around animals is the only sane part of me left. I feel _safe_ with them, I hadn't felt safe in forever.

I almost feel things are back like they used to be before... But that feeling leaves me whenever I walk back outside.

"What's the damage?" I ask coming up from behind Buttercup as she throws a laser beam at Butch.

"Holy fuck, Bubbles! Don't sneak up on me like that, babe." she said shaking her head laughing, dodging a laser from Butch.

"Sorry." I said a little sheepishly.

"Looks like they robbed the bank again. There is this thing called a job! You should really try to get one instead of robbing a bank!" Buttercup yelled to the ruffs as Blossom dodged both Brick and Boomer.

"That involes too much work! Robbing is quicker! Besides, this is too much fun!" Butch yelled at her throwing her a super-powered energy ball.

Which Buttercup and I both dodge. God, these guys are lazy. I rolled my eyes. So original of them. This is like the uptenth time that they've stolen from a bank since we were 5. I fly down to my sister to help her out as Buttercup and Butch squared off again.

"Finally, my beautiful counterpart has arrived to accept defeat." Boomer said smirking.

"Awe, you called me beautiful. You sure you don't have a crush on me, Boom-Boom?" I asked in a baby voice smirking right back.

Boomer flushed and lunged at me, I simply stepped aside as he passed me.

I mock-clapped at him, "Good job, Boom-Boom, at this rate the fight will be over before we even know it." I said smiling at him.

He growled getting annoyed with me and lunged again. This time I stayed right where I was and let him hit me, uppercutting me in the jaw. I let him revel in shock and self-victory distracting him as I flew from underneath him and grabbed him in an arm-lock about to break his arm.

He grunted a little in pain.

I got close to his ear, "Don't worry, Boom-Boom, I won't break your arm. Unlike you, I wouldn't purposely hurt someone. When I let go, give me all you got. Oh, and don't underestimate me."

I made sure to get the message clear as I twisted his arm harder. I let go and I waited. Boomer faced me, a look of new curiosity.

"Why do you always do this? Give me a chance to beat you?" he asks.

I shrug, "It's only fair. You know me, I'm all about fairness in the fight."

He smiled, shook his head and chuckled.

"You're right, Bubbles. I shouldn't underestimate you."

Then I'm pulled to him by my belt loops. Hip to hip, chest to chest. He's holding my back with his arms, making sure I have no escape.

He leans down, "But you also shouldn't underestimate me." he whispers. My eyes widen.

What the hell is he doing? Oh my god! Is he going to kiss me?! I try to pull away from him but he moved faster, crashing his lips on mine. I try to get away but fail and allow myself to give in to the kiss. It's not bad actually, it actually feels almost good. For a split second I kiss him back then his body is ripped from mine. I open my eyes up in a daze, getting over the shock of Boomer kissing me. I'm fully aware of how a dark green streak is fighting a dark blue one plumetting to the blacktop below. My sisters, Brick, and I all rush to the ground where we see Butch on top of Boomer punching him in the face left from right and back again yelling, un-itteligent things. Just hitting him. Hitting him because Boomer kissed me. It's all my fault. I'm alone to blame. I'm horrified by this. Everyone else is too shocked to do anything about it, so I guess it's up to me. I fly over to them and I hesitantly touch Butch's shoulder.

It was as if I had tasered him because he spun around and cocked me in the head, I fell to the ground beside a still some-what consious bleeding Boomer.

"That's it! Get the hell out of here!" Blossom screamed, coming for Butch.

An un-controlled Butch.

I put a hand up, "Bloss. Don't, it's not worth it. Butch needs to calm down and get a grip. Let's just get the money they stole and go." I advised her.

"You fucking joking, babe? He could have fractured your skull!" Buttercup yelled.

"Well, he didn't! Let's just go, I don't want to be here anymore than I already have to!" I yelled tears sliding down my cheeks.

Tears of pain and fustration. Blossom sighed, then got ready for a fight with Brick.

"Know what, just take it. I have to get my brother in check and keep my other from bleeding out." Brick said handing her a duffel bag that's most likely filled with cash.

Blossom took it, nodded to him in understanding, ordered us to follow her and flew off. Buttercup pulled me away from the boys. I was having a staring contest with Butch. His eyes telling me that he's coming for me tonight, reguardless of my sisters. Mine telling him that I'll be waiting and putting up a fight when he does.


	3. Chapter 2

Disguises Chapter 2 Stay Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. **

I turn again in bed unable to rest my mind. I look at my alarm clock, 1:35 am, in red bold numbers stares back at me. I look back up at my celing in the dark, why isn't he here yet? Didn't he tell me that he's coming for me tonight? I need to be ready for when he does. Is he just playing with my mind again? I wouldn't put it past him, he's done that a lot to me. Play mind games. I hate it, I feel like I'm going insane. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. He's probably messing with me again, best if I try to get some sleep. I run a hand down my face, that's sweating a little. I'm so uncomfortable like this, I'm sweating from overheating and anxiety. I push back my covers and look to my window seat where I see two forest green eyes staring back at me.

I gulp a little, "Butch." I whisper.

At the sound of his name he comes to me, pinning me back on my bed.

"He kissed you. Touched you. I thought we had an understanding." he said, pushing himself on me.

"Only I can kiss you, touch you like this."

He demonstrates by kissing me roughly and running his hands over my breasts. I close my eyes tight and let some tears fall, I knew I should start sleeping with a bra on. I ususally don't because the wiring or whatever keeps digging into my skin. Right now I'm only in a pink camisole and boy short underwear that are rainbow poka-dotted. They are my PJ's after all.

"Why would you let him?" he asks, sqeezing me painfully.

"It was me, Butch. He didn't kiss me, I kissed him."

I lied knowing that if I told the truth Boomer wouldn't be here tomorrow. Butch looked at me in shock and unbelief.

"No! You didn't, I saw you. He kissed you, don't bother trying to save him. He laid his lips on yours, they are my lips. You know how protective I am of anything that belongs to me." he said in a sickly sweet voice caressing my cheek.

Protective? You kidding me? More like possessive.

"Yes, he kissed me first. But I kissed him back." I told him, firmly.

_Keep calm, keep calm_. I tell myself.

He tugged on my hair a little, "You kissed him back. Why?" he demanded.

"I don't know." I answered lamely because that is the truth.

I have no idea why I even kissed Boomer back, it was just an 'in the moment' kind of thing really. He looked me in the eye determining to believe me or not. At last he scuffed.

"No matter, it can't be helped now. I forgive you."

He whispered before crushing his lips to mine, surprisingly gentle.

"Don't worry, Baby Doll, Boomer's getting off with a warning. 3 strikes, he's out." he told me when he pulled away from me.

I let out a sigh of relief, Boomer's safe. I'll make sure to keep my distance from him. Keep him safe.

"Now, do I have to remind you of what's mine?" he asked darkly taking my leg to his lips. I closed my eyes and looked away, I just want this to be over.

"Hmm...what's this, Baby Doll? Turning away from me?"

He tisked at me, "No, no. That won't do. Look me in the eye while I remind you of what's mine." he commanded, digging his fingers in my skin.

The pain made me open my eyes a little. "That's it, keep those baby blue's open for me." I gulped as he started taking off my underwear.

***Time Skip: At School, Lunch Time***

The bell rings signaling lunch is over. I gather my things and hurry to my locker to get my histpry text book, I only have 4 minutes between every class and history is on the other side of the school.

"Bubbles, wait up." Brick calls to me.

I stop and look back confused. "Um...yes?" I asked.

"What's up?" he asked, smiling.

"Um...nothing. I-Is there something you want?" I asked still confused as to why he of all people are trying to have a normal conversation with me.

"Actually yes. I want to know why you keep avoiding Boomer. It isn't like you to be cold to anyone." he tells me.

I tense up, "Avoiding him? I'm not avoiding Boomer." I defend.

"Oh really then you wouldn't mind if I called him over here. He's been trying to talk to you all day, it would be fine for a little chat with him. Would it not?" I suddenly got very afraidand started to panic a little.

"No!" I yelled.

Some classmates looked to me curious, I cleared my throat.

"No, Brick. You don't have to do that. I'll talk to him later, I'm just really busy with school and work right now. But maybe some other time."

I explained which he raised an eyebrow not buying a single word of what I'm saying.

"Ah, huh." he said just to humor me.

"Well, bye."

I said way too happy to get away from him as I rushed off to history. Which I mentally slapped myself for because Brick and I have history together but I was still walking far ahead of him.

***Time Skip: After School***

Ugh! Finally school is over! Well, for the weekend anyways concidering today is Friday. Hopefully I can get out of the classroom before Boomer tries to talk to me again. It'll be hard because we have Drawing &amp; Painting together as last period of the school day. I shove my things in my messanger bag and hurry out the door blending in with the crowd.

"Bubbles!"

I hear Boomer call but I'm already almost out of the school doors. _C'mon walk faster, pick up the pace._ I tell myself, I'm outside walking down the sidewalk before I even know it. My sisters yell to me that they'd see me at home later as I walked down the sidewalk going downtown to the pet shelter.

"Bubbles! Will you fucking wait?!"

Boomer yells to me, I can hear him run trying to catch up with me. In my panic I take off in the air. Boomer and I both know I'm fastest in the air and he'll never catch up to me.

That is if I'm flying faster than the speed of light. But I'm not, I'm flying slow enough for him to catch up, I'm desguising myself in the clouds and staying in the sun's light. That way it would hopefully hurt Boomer's eyes if he tries to follow me because he'll be looking directly at the sun.

"Boomer, please stop following me!"

I yell at him as he flies right next to me on my right.

"No! What's the deal, Bubbs? Your sister's forbid you to talk to me or something?" he asked.

That would make sence but can I lie to him? Boomer and I have been frenemies since the begining of our creation, can I really find it in me to lie to him? Yes, yes I can. This is his life on the line, I have to keep him safe. I have to keep him away from me.

"Yeah, can't talk to you. Hell, I can't even breathe the same air as you. Just do us a favor and leave me alone, it's better that way." the lie coming expertly from me.

"Hell no!"

Boomer objects, grabbing my arm to stop me. I gasp and push him off me, looking around to make sure no forest green streaks are in the air.

"Boomer, don't touch me!" I yelled at him.

"I can touch you if I want to! I'm not going to hurt you, I have no reason." he yelled back.

"Boomer-" I get cut off.

"No! Let me speak first." he asked calmly.

I sighed and waited, arms crossed over my chest. He sighs and rakes a hand through his honey-blonde hair. Boomer is a cutie, has the face of a heartbreaker. He actually literally looks like a younger Jesse McCartney with deep ocean blue eyes, at 6ft 3in.

"I can't not talk to you. You're the one that keeps me sane. Without you, I don't know where I'd be. You're the only one willing to listen to what I have to say. You have no idea how important that is to me." he looks at me, like I'm some guardian angel or something.

"You're the only one who gives me a chance to prove myself. You think my brothers would?" he scuffed.

He then shrugged, "I'll admit it. I fell for you, girl. I fell for you hard and fast. I can't change how I feel and I don't want to. I love you, Bubbles Utonium." he ran a hand down my cheek affectionately.

I let the tears fall openly. I'm not crying tears of joy. I'm crying tears of fear. He loves me. Butch can't know that, he'd be dead for sure.

"Boomer" I choke out from sobbing.

He strokes my hair trying to calm me down, "Shh...it's alright. I don't expect you to feel the same. Though it would be something if you did." he tried at a joke.

I giggle a little and got out of his embrase, he gave a look of hurt and confusion. I hate myself. I hate myself for making him do this.

"Boomer, if you love me as much as you just told me. Stay away from me. Whatever you do, do not come near me. It's better that way." I told him, he looked utterly hurt now.

Damn you Butch. I hate you for making me do this.

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me?! I finally confess to the girl who's been driving me crazy for years and she wants nothing to do with me?! To just stay away?! Why, what's so wrong with me being near you?" he asked reaching out to me.

I flinched away from him, "Just please, Boomer. Stay away from me."

"No, not until you give me a good reason." he is stubborn. Like me.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I told him shaking my head.

"Try me." he's determined.

"I can't tell you, I don't want to tell you. Just believe me when I say staying away from me is better for you. If you love me, stay away."

With that I flew off at my top speed being at the pet shelter in less than a second. _I'm sorry Boomer_. Is the only thought in my mind and the tears silently fall as I get ready for work.


	4. Attention: Author's Note

**_Attention:_**

**_Hey, my fans of. As of today, 4-14-16, I am going to try and update all of my stories by 9-1-16. To explain my absence from my stories is that I had accidentally broken my computer screen back in last January and hadn't been able to get it fixed yet. So I gave it to a family member who was going to try to fix it for me but wasn't able to and they gave it back to me a few days ago. The screen is still badly cracked in my right corner. So I'll get through it, :) I'm sure all of you have been annoyed and fed up that I hadn't updated anything for so long but please don't give up on me, I'm doing my best. And as I said I'm going to try to update every story with one or two chapters by next month. I'm going to be busy with all of this on top of school so please bare with me as I write. Thank you all for your continued love and support for my stories. It means a lot to me. So please don't give up on me, read and review, it helps me see what I need to accomplish to become a better writer. Give me all your criticism, I dare you. ;)_**

**_-AngelWings46486_**


End file.
